


A Whole Bunch of Stony Ficlets Sponsored By PotS+18

by spnaph



Series: Sponsored by PotS +18 [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Exasperated Maria Stark, Ficlet Collection, Howard Stark Is a Good Dad, Incubus Tony Stark, Irish Steve Rogers, Kid Tony Stark, Love Confessions, Lullabies, M/M, Nipples, Omega Tony Stark, Serenading, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has sensitive nipples, Werewolf Steve Rogers, a/b/o dynamics, nipple pasties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnaph/pseuds/spnaph
Summary: Decided to upload some of the drabbles, ficlets and doodles I've shared on the POTS discord server. Tags will be added as the chapters get uploaded. Leave a comment if you like em or whatever :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Sponsored by PotS +18 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014366
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Steve's Big Growing Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of the serum! For some reason, Steve starts to grow as he gets filled with his love for Tony.
> 
> Tags: Serum Shenanigans, Love Confessions, sort of Hanahaki Disease trope, Getting Together

Steve's being filled with too much love for Tony and now his body cant contain it. One day he starts noticing that he feels too huge for the sofa. And then he gets too huge for the doors and has to duck or squish his way through. He just keeps growing bigger and bigger that he seems like he's the size of the Hulk.

But unlike the Hulk, the more love he has, the bigger he gets  
But he doesnt know that.  
Hulk thinks he has a new buddy but Steve just keeps growing and now Hulk's a bit miffed someone is bigger than him  
At some point he outgrows the tower and now it looks like a scene from King Kong.

He just keeps growing!

  
At first Tony gives him a pair of Hulk stretchy pants but even those can't hold.

> "that dick is the size of a building! if he gets a boner he could destroy everything!"

New york is in a state of calamity. He has to confess and he needs to recieve an answer from his beloved.  
Steve isn't allowed to talk anymore, his voice is too loud.

How will they get him back to normal size!

But he's too scared to admit it. He'll shrink down if he gets an answer even if he is rejected.  
He doesn't know he has to confess though.  
But he thinks he's gonna die so he might as well not regret telling Tony he loves the genius.

  
So he whispers his confession (he can't talk too loud or else he'll shatter every glass within a few miles).  
And well Tony doesn't really handle Steve's resigned confession!  
"I love you too, you big oaf! You can't just give up!" He shouts at Steve's huge trembling form.

And Steve starts to cry.

Everyone ducks afraid of what could come.  
But steve just starts shrinking as he cries. Tony gets in his suit preparing to catch the continually shrinking super soldier.

"I got you!" Tony shouts as he catches Steve who's still just openly weeping.And Steve lets go of any fear he has left and kisses tony

> I'm picturing tiny tony in steve's palm hugging his thumb and kissing it.

And then Idont know how to finish it anymore hahaha so I'll end it with a kiss.  
A while later though when they're all calming down from the day, it's Nat who points it out.  
"So all you had to do was confess to Tony, huh."

> Picture being in that tower minding your own bussiness and suddenly you look out of the window and see a giant dick that is rubbing against it. (This might be added by fan or neb, I don't even remember anymore lol)


	2. Monster AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Steve is a half-werewolf and Tony is an incubus.
> 
> Tags: Half Werewolf Steve Rogers, Capwolf, Incubus Tony Stark, Getting Together, Tony Stark needs a hug, Shifting

Steve is a half-werewolf so he can't really discern what kind of monster everyone else is.

Then he meets Tony but Tony doesn't really let his monster side show.

Steve thinks Tony is a demon and so he tries to avoid the other man. But he can't help but be drawn to Tony's scent and ends up sleeping with Tony where he learns what Tony really is.

An incubus.

His dad's a werewolf and his mom's a Catholic. She always said to beware of demons and Steve's a good boy, so he listened to his mom.

> What about sex demons tho
> 
> Tony: Thats an offensive term! We're much more than sex fiends. We like to draw out people's desires too!
> 
> Steve: I desire you to shut up
> 
> Tony: *betrayed face*

Tony doesn't like to show his demon side exactly because of all the bad rep his kind gets.

Everyone knows he's a demon, no need to show everyone what kind he is. It wouldn't change a thing.

Meeting Steve was both exciting and painful.

Exciting because look! Someone who wasn't as sex-obsessed as other people and won't trigger his monster side from showing. Painful because Steve immediately started avoiding him once he learned he was some kind of demon.

At first, he was sort of wary about Steve because who the hell avoids him like the plague but also keeps hanging out with him?

Then one thing led to another (I'm lazy whatever) and they were necking on Steve's bed.

Suddenly, Tony felt it. Steve's arousal was triggering him. His wings and tail appeared, immediately wrapping around Steve. His horns came out and that had Steve pausing.

"Y-you're a sex demon?!"

That put a stop to whatever they were doing. Tony still felt the simmering heat of arousal but it was diminishing. How could he expect Steve to feel the same way if just because of his kind, he was already losing interest in him? "

Tony suddenly felt small and humiliated. His form was out in the open and Steve has basically rejected him once again. Tony was about stand up to leave when Steve stopped him .

"Whoa- wait a dang minute!" Steve grabbed his arm.

There was that sizzle of heat that made Tony's whole being rumble. But the pain of being rejected overpowered whatever arousal he had. He shook out of Steve's hold.

"Steve, you made it blatantly obvious you didn't want this anymore. Why would-"

"Explain." Steve crossed his arms.

"Explain? What the fuck do you mean explain?! What is there to explain!" He was getting too emotional he knew but fuck it.

"You didn't say you were an incubus!" Steve defended.

"Why? Does it matter what kind of demon I am? Oh wait now it does."

"That's not f-"

"Either you want me or not, Steve" Tony said tiredly. "Either you can accept this part of me or I leave and find someone who will"

Who was he kidding? There was no fucking way anyone would want a sex demon. Sex demons usually settled with one of their kind or any other demon since no one wanted them, but Tony wasn't interested in sex demons. Or anyone else. He was interested in the man in front of him who had just rejected him.

As he turned to leave again, he heard a deep growl from behind.

Looking back, it was Steve. His eyes had gone red, pupils elongated into slits. His fangs had descended and face turned into a menacing scowl.

He was growling at Tony and for a second he thought _"Oh shit what did I do now?"_ but that second was abruptly interrupted by him being tackled to the floor. Steve was on top of him snarling.

He had shifted to his half-wolf form. Steve had never said he could shift! Instead of getting angry at the hipocrisy, Tony felt arousal bloom inside of him. "You're mine!" Steved growled out. "No one else gets to have you but me" he said as he licked at Tony's cheek.

"Oh fuck" Tony shivered.

"Steve?" Tony asked in between gasps as Steve kept licking at his face, ears, neck.

"Steve?" No response still. Finally, he used some of his power and held Steve's face.

"STEVE!" He yelled. Steve's slit eyes finally started to get rounder. It was still red though.

"Uh, what just happened?" He asked as his head got out of whatever instinct fog it had been in. He looked down at Tony and how wet his face is and how close their bodies were. He blushed , wolf ears folding down in embarrassment. Tony wanted to laugh but deep inside he thought _"was he still gonna reject him despite his instincts telling him otherwise?"_ Tony bit his lip, trying to control his emotions.

"I shifted?" Steve asked, still not moving from his position on top of Tony. "I've never done that before. And I-" he blushed once more as if he just recalled what had transpired recently.

Tony decides, he's gonna lose Steve either way and goes for it. "Well, wolf you stopped me from finding someone else."

Steve's eyes slightly slitted once more and a frown made its appearance on the blond's face. Blush and frown still on his face, Steve huffed up. "Well wolf me is right. I don't know why you're suddenly leaving-" "Steve, you rejected me!"

"I-what?"

"I literally felt your boner die down when I shifted." Tony looked away as he said.

"I didn't reject you!" Steve was shocked apparently. "Yuh-uh you rejected me!"

"Nuh-uh-- I mean no I didn't! You just surprised me..." "I felt your arousal simmer down, Steve. What does that say, you think?" Tony challenged.

It hurt to talk about this but he knew Steve wouldn't back down. The blond visibly deflated as his ears folded in on his head and his shoulders hunched.

"I really was just surprised Tony..." Steve lowered his forehead as far as Tony's horns allowed. "I really do want you and I'm sorry if you thought otherwise." He said pressing a kiss to the horns.

Tony had tears in his eyes when he said "Oh for fuck's sake" and grabbed Steve for a kiss.

The night ended with both of them satisfied and exhausted.


	3. Halloween Special: The Mirror in the Attic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a mirror in the attic his father forbade anyone to see.
> 
> (This is more of a horror story you tell your kids rather than a slash fic chapter)
> 
> Tags: horror fic, creature steve rogers, mirrors, kid tony stark

There was a mirror in the attic his father forbade anyone to see.

It was covered in a white cloth, shoved behind several unused furniture.

He asked one day, _what was wrong with that mirror? Why can't I see it?_

To which his father replied, _Do not disobey me, Tony. It's for your own good. That mirror is dangerous, just do as you're told._

He huffed at the answer, his curiosity aflame. Why would a mirror be dangerous?

He asked the house staff, to anyone who would entertain him. But all of them shook their heads and told him to let it go.

Even Jarvis, his Jarvis, asked him not to seek the item anymore.

But no one could stop him, he needed to know. So he went up the attic and sought the forbidden mirror. It took him awhile, as it was behind several furniture. Hidden away, like a dirty secret. Tony grasped the cloth and pulled it down. And finally, the mirror has shown itself to him.

What stunning craftsmanship! The wooden frame was decorated in ornaments and gold. The mirror itself was free of any stains or cracks.

Such a beautiful mirror, why had it been hidden away?

He was about cover the mirror back up again when he saw the face in the mirror.

It was not his face, it was another little boy. Scrawny and blond, with eyes the color of the sky. He reached out and the boy mirrored his actions. He lifted a brow, the boy did the same. When he tried to talk though, nothing came out of the boy. Tony thought, he must live in the mirror then.

How awful! It must've been lonely in there all alone for such a long time.

And so Tony decided, he was gonna befriend the boy.

He started to go to the attic everyday for several hours, trying to give the boy some company.

But the boy never spoke, never looked sad or happy. He never let any emotion out of his face. Tony decided, he would feel for both of them. Several weeks passed, the rest of the household had noticed Tony disappearing for hours before emerging in a good mood. His parents were curious but Tony wouldn't talk about it and so they let it slide.

One night, it was storming. Tony woke up frightened. He decided to run to the attic. Perhaps his friend would keep him company until the storm subsided.

As he walked up to the attic however, he noticed the darkness that seemed to envelop the room. Shadows were dancing on the walls, the howl of the wind bounced around and created echoes.

He came towards the mirror but the cloth had already been pulled down. Had he forgotten to cover it up the day before?

When he faced the mirror, he saw the boy smiling. That's odd, he's never smiled before. And then the boy spoke.

"Are you scared, Tony?" he said. And Tony could only nod.

"Would you like to come with me?" This time, Tony was filled with apprehension.

"W-where are we going?" Tony asked.

"In the mirror, silly!" The boy giggled. "Then we can play forever and ever" Tony immediately got excited.

"Forever and ever?" He asked again.

"Forever and ever, Tony." The boy repeated.

"You know, I never knew your name."

"I have no name, Tony"

"Well, you look like a Steve." The boy smiled silently before holding out a hand.

"I can be your Steve. All you have to do is hold my hand." The hand passed through the mirror. "And we'll be together forever."

Tony's eyes glazed over. "Together forever." He repeated as he reached out to the mirror.

When they clasped hands, Steve's face changed. His smile turned into a menacing grin and pulled Tony into the mirror with him.

The following morning, when the staff and his parent's could not find the young master, police were immediately called. The search lasted weeks and they could not find anything.

The police chief, an Officer Fury, was explaining to the grief-stricken parents that their little boy seemingly vanished into thin air.

And while the commotion downstairs was happening, childish laughter reverberated around the attic.


	4. Lullaby AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was raised by the Jarvises growing up. And Ana Jarvis always sang this one Irish lullaby to him.
> 
> Tags: Irish Steve Rogers, Lullaby, the Jarvises, Established Relationship, Domestic Bliss

Tony was raised by the Jarvises growing up. And Ana Jarvis always sang this one Irish lullaby to him.

It became a comfort song for him as he grew older. He would hum it whenever he was happy/content and especially on days he feels sad or lonely.

One sleepless night, as he waited for his coffee to be done, he hummed the lullaby thinking no one else was up.

"I know that song" a sudden voice startled him.

Turning, it was Steve.

The coffee machine beeped once, signalling it was ready. Tony sighed as he poured.

"I didn't think anyone else knew or remembered that song existed. It was only ever passed through Irish families." Steve continued.

"Coffee, Cap?" Tony raised his mug. At Steve's shake of the head, he gestured for the blond to sit down on one of the counter barstools.

"I don't have to explain to you how Howard wasn't much of a father to me, right?" Steve nodded. "Well, as dad always seemed to have somewhere to be, he usually took my mom with him. And Jarvis, the original Jarvis, and his wife Ana would look after me." He took a sip before continuing.

"As a kid, pretty much everything scared the hell out of me. And there were nights I would wake up crying." He looked at Steve whose eyes seemed to soften at him. "And I think even earlier, I had some really really bad days where I just was either inconsolable or so lonely I didn't know what to do with myself. "But somehow, Ana always knew what to do with me. Her and Jarvis always did." He smiled at the memory and Steve smiled as well. "Well, she used to sing me this one lullaby. And she'd sing it to me every happy day and every sad day. And she'd sung it to me one last time before succumbing to her cancer." He felt a hand grasp his over the counter and smiled at Steve before squeezing it. "And then the song just became a comfort thing. Something to sing when I was happy or sad or lonely. I never did know why I've never heard it on record before. Tried to search for it everywhere!" Steve was still looking at him with such fondness.

"Like I said, it was just a lullaby passed down from Irish families. Mostly from those who didn't live in the cities. Ma used to sing it to me every night I was sick... so every night." He chuckled. "When I woke up in this century, I figured, it had died out. But I guess not"

"What are the odds, right?" Tony smiled.

"You still know the words?" Steve asked as he patted down the next barstool for Tony to sit on. Tony navigated around the counter and sat beside Steve, still holding his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, do you?" Tony said lacing his free hand with Steve's.

Steve began singing the lullaby, Tony joining a moment later.

They spent the rest of that night in each other's company, the lullaby humming through every breath.

The same lost melody playing inside their hearts.


	5. Among the Stars [ART]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for Among the Stars + a little poem I whipped up with it

[Among the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558433)

* * *

The Stars welcomed you so fondly, as they did with me

How vast and endless the darkness seemed, but they lit my way to you.

They embraced you for who you are, my love

And all you are is boundless.


	6. Pasties AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has really sensitive nipples.
> 
> Tags: Nipples, Tony has sensitive nipples, Pasties

Tony has really sensitive nipples. Like, really sensitive.

A bit of cloth grazing? Stiff.

A slightly colder breeze? Stiff.

Arousal? Stiff.

Sometimes he goes "whats wrong boys? What's got you all standing up? Please sit down we have a conference to attend"

And the others have been teasing him about it for a long time. Except Steve who always seems so quiet whenever they all bantered about his nips.

And while he doesn't get insecure or self-conscious about it, he does get annoyed with the constant teasing.

One day, he finally sees on some advert his maybe saving grace– pasties. And so he buys and wears a pair as soon as he could. It just so happened that the first pair he took out had Cap's shield on it.

And he was so happy that no one was teasing him anymore. No comments from Barton about elevator buttons or surprise nipple boops from Natasha. It was so peaceful, he smiled giddily.

And when he and Steve got some alone time in the lab, Tony doing science things and Steve doing art things, he enjoyed the quietness. But then he saw Steve looking lost like a puppy. Fidgeting as if he couldnt sit still. He asked what was wrong and Steve just turned red but still had that lost and longing look on his face.

"Steve, you know you can tell me anything right? Steve nodded and then looked at his chest with such sorrow.

_What in the world?_

"Where are they?" He asked to which Tony replied "They?"

"Your... nipples. They're not... there." Steve was so red that he looked like a tomato.

Tony also blushed. But a thought came to him. Did Steve?

"They're still here" Tony replied softly but Steve only got a confused look, still searching his chest. Tony decided, eh fuck it, and lifted his shirt up to expose his chest. The Captain America pasties still hiding his hard nipples.

Steve just looked in awe. He came forward and raised a hand to one of the pasties. Tony was so aroused, he feels like the pasties might not be able to contain his nips at this point. Steve rubbed on one of them and raised his eyes to look at Tony.

"This is my shield." He said lowly. Tony merely nodded, still holding his shirt up.

"Then these are mine too." Steve said as he rubbed the star on the pastie. Then he mouthed over the skin around it, earning a moan from Tony.

"Take it off for me?" Steve said with a tiny smirk on his face and Tony never moved so fast in his life looking for oil.

They had loads of fun.


	7. Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Maria watching their young son fall in love with the young man serenading him.
> 
> Tags: A/B/O Dynamics, Alpha Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Howard Stark is a good dad, Exasperated Maria Stark, Serenading

_“I'll be your mirror_

_Reflect what you are, in case you don't know_

_I'll be the wind, the rain and the sunset_

_The light on your door to show that you're home”_

The soothing voice crooned and flowed into the Stark Household. Irritated footsteps padded across the wooden floor.

It’s that Alpha Rogers boy again!” Howard exclaimed to his amused wife, Maria. The serenading continued on and Maria taking no pity on her fuming husband chuckled quietly.

“Oh, quit your posturing, Howard. Honestly, like you were not that bad” she chastised, Howard only huffed.

“That’s different. That was me. But this is about—” he paused and gave a defeated sigh. Maria seemed to understand and just nodded. She took his hand and held it between hers as she sighed.

“Yes, my dear, so you must understand.” She sidled beside her husband and patted his chest, tears shining her eyes.

“Our boy is growing up, Howard.” The man crinkled his eyes and put his hand on top of the one on his chest.

“I know, my dear.” They both looked at the young man perched on the windowsill, sighing down adoringly.

_“When you think the night has seen your mind_

_That inside you're twisted and unkind_

_Let me stand to show that you are blind_

_Please put down your hands 'Cause I see you”_

“I don’t think I’m ready for that yet, Maria.” His hand grasped just the slightest bit tighter. His mouth scrounged up as if it was trying not to let any sound out.

Maria leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged his waist with her free arm.

“I do not think that is any of our calls, darling.” The both of them settled silently, watching their young son growing up and falling in love in front of their eyes.

As the song came to an end, their son, a young Anthony Stark—lovingly called Tony—turned around and let out a yelp in surprise to see the both of them just behind him. “Mother, Father?” he calls out as an adorable blush rose to his cheeks.

Maria chuckled as Howard once again huffed, earning a light swat to the arm from his wife. He seemed to struggle between the need to be protective and the want of being a good father before he gave in and sighed once more.

“Why don’t you go and greet that young Alpha downstairs, son?” he suggested and Maria gave him an approving squeeze.

“We’ll be here if you need us, sweetheart” she added and the gorgeous bright smile that graced their son’s lips had them smile as well as the young Omega raced downstairs to meet his suitor. The couple looked at each other and smiled, still holding to one another before moving to the vacated windowsill.

“Yup. Still not ready for this” the older Stark repeated, earning a hum from his wife.


End file.
